La malédiction de l'entre monde
by Emmeraude
Summary: Post tome 5.ON HIATUS. Harry découvre un étrange signe sur la tombe de ses parents et à Poudlard.Quelques temps plus tard, Voldemort l'attaque et Harry est ensorcelé.Il vivra des expériences qui changeront sa vie à jamais. Mais quel rapport avec son passé
1. Pas d'anniversaire pour tante Marge

_Bonjour lecteurs vénérés! Voici ma nouvelle fic, sortie tout droit de mon cerveau cet été. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis (en bien ou en mal). Voici quelques informations à propos de "La malédiction de l'entre-monde":_

_¤ Nombre de chapitres prévus: environ 30._

_¤ Longueur des chapitres: environ 3000 mots chacun._

_¤ Catégorie: aventure/dramatique._

_¤ Personnage principal: Harry Potter._

_¤ Histoire d'amour? Peut-être penchant vers le oui... mais ne vous attendez pas à de l'eau de rose... Ce ne sera pas un slash!_

_¤ Fréquence de "postage": j'essayerai de poster au moins une fois tous les 15 jours._

_¤ Ce que j'espère: avoir pleins de reviews! Je compte sur vous pour ça ;-)_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Emmeraude_

* * *

C'était un ciel bleu et un soleil rougeoyant qui surplombaient Privet Drive en cette fin d'après-midi du quatorze juillet. La rue était déserte et toutes les maisons silencieuses. Toutes sauf une. Le numéro quatre. Ils y parvenaient des voix étouffées par l'épaisseur des murs ainsi que la voix monotone d'un présentateur de programme télévisé.

Cependant, les habitants de Privet Drive n'y faisaient plus attention. Ils savaient bien que les _pauvres_ Dursley devaient accueillir leur délinquant de neveu chaque été. Ce Harry Potter, toujours mal habillé, qui ne sortait que rarement de la maison. La rumeur courait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lors d'une course poursuite avec la police. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune preuve que tout ceci se soit réellement passé mais l'imagination débordante des commères du coin faisait l'affaire.

Entre-temps, complètement inconscient des rumeurs – vraies ou fausses soit-elles – le concernant, ledit Harry Potter se tenait dans la cuisine du quatre Privet Drive, furieux. Il était à table avec sa tante, son oncle et son énorme cousin et la discussion du jour avait prise une tournure dramatique pour lui :

"Tu sais quel jour nous sommes demain, mon garçon ?" demanda oncle Vernon en le fixant durement de ses petits yeux porcins.

"Le quinze juillet ; pourquoi ?" marmonna Harry qui garda les yeux fixés sur les haricots à moitié crus qui s'étalaient sur son assiette.

"Je ne te demande pas la date, espèce de décervelé ! " hurla son oncle en frappant du poing sur la table. "Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Marge ! Met-toi-le bien dans le crâne ! "

"Et alors ?" répondit Harry d'un ton insolent en levant le regard. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être rappelé de cet _évènement_. Tous les ans, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin allaient souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à tante Marge et le laissaient généralement seul. Comment avait-il put oublier son "jour de congé" ?

"Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !" intima tante Pétunia, l'air en colère. "Et mange ces haricots ou tu n'auras pas de dessert !"

Harry l'ignora tout en regardant les frites qui remplissaient toutes les assiettes sauf la sienne.

"Le salon de Marge doit être repeint donc elle viendra fêter son anniversaire ici", reprit oncle Vernon d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement et laissa son cerveau digérer cette horrible nouvelle. Cette bonne femme allait venir ? Et demain ? Une sonnette d'alarme sembla s'activer dans sa tête et tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

"QUOI ?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Elle arrivera vers huit heures demain matin et je ne veux pas de bizarreries, compris ?" dit violemment son oncle, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. "Dudley lui a déjà trouvé un cadeau, bien élevé comme il est, hein mon fiston ?" continua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui engloutissait ses frites comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

"Tu as intérêt à lui faire un beau présent pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois", ordonna tante Pétunia d'un ton venimeux.

"Elle ne s'en rappelle pas et de toute façon, c'est hors de question que je lui achète quelque chose !" répliqua Harry d'un ton outré et en colère.

"C'est ça ou je t'enferme toute la journée dans ta chambre sans manger !" menaça Vernon en se levant.

"Parfait ! C'est mieux que de voir cette grosse truie et son molosse !" hurla Harry. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de Sirius. Tous les jours, il pensait à Sirius. Et lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre pour les repas, une dispute éclatait avec son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin. Il en avait plus qu'assez et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sortir de cette maison.

Malheureusement c'était une des nombreuses choses qui lui était interdite. Une semaine plus tôt il avait reçu une lettre de l'Ordre du Phénix lui ordonnant de ne pas sortir pour le moment, vu qu'une seule personne au lieu de deux le surveillait. Peut-être étaient-ils en manque d'effectif ?

"Monte dans ta chambre !" rugit oncle Vernon qui se retenait apparemment de donner une claque à son neveu. "Et toi, baisse le volume de la télé ! On ne s'entends plus penser ici !" rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dudley qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran où se battaient violemment deux boxeurs.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt en croisant le regard menaçant de sa tante. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine rageusement. Il monta les escaliers en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible et pénétra dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il s'affala sur son lit et entreprit de se calmer. "Tante Marge arrive demain… Tante Marge arrive demain…" se répétait-il dans sa tête.

"De toute façon, si je suis enfermé ici toute la journée, je ne la verrais pas !" se dit-il avec un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par un léger tapement provenant de la fenêtre. Harry se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer le hibou de Ron.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama-t-il à voix haute comme s'il s'adressait à Coq.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Dursley, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses amis. L'absence de nouvelles ne l'avait cependant pas mis en colère comme l'année précédente ; peu lui importait de savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. En ce moment, il ne pensait qu'à Sirius et repensait aux quelques bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il attrapa Coq dans son poing et détacha la lettre de sa minuscule patte rabougrie. Coq huhula bruyamment, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer de Harry.

"Chut !" intima Harry à l'oiseau en le libérant. Il déplia le parchemin, s'assit par terre contre un mur et commença à lire la lettre. L'écriture soignée de Hermione disait :

_Cher Harry,_

_Désolés de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt mais nous avons encore été obligé de nettoyer le même endroit que l'année dernière. Nous avons dû supplier Dumbledore pour qu'il nous laisse envoyer une lettre parce que de nombreux hiboux ont été interceptés…_

_Ici tout va bien. Ron et Ginny sont à côté de moi et te passent le bonjour. Normalement, on pourra te voir pour ton anniversaire et passer le reste des vacances ensemble. Ne pense pas à Sniffle, Harry ; ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ta faute._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les Dursley ne t'embêtent pas trop._

_Bises, Hermione._

Une note avait été rajoutée en bas du parchemin. Cette fois, Harry reconnut l'écriture brouillée et en pattes de mouche de Ron :

_Salut ! Je ne vais pas répéter ce qu'a écrit Hermione mais je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit (pour une fois). Ici, c'est l'horreur : est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai presque terminé mes devoirs à un mois et demi de la rentrée ? Et tout ça à cause d'Hermione. Je suis pressé de te voir pour qu'on parle un peu de Quidditch parce que pour le moment, je suis entouré de femmes…_

_A bientôt, Ron._

_P.S. : Maman est très inquiète pour toi. Elle a bien lu tes lettres où tu disais que tu allais bien mais elle ne te crois pas (et nous non plus). A chaque fois qu'elle croise Dumbledore, elle essaie de parlementer pour que tu puisses venir ici mais il ne veut rien entendre. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais il a dit : « pas avant son anniversaire ». Allez, encore deux petites semaines à tenir…_

_Salut Harry, je voulais juste te dire de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'a écrit l'idiot qui me sert de frère sauf le P.S.. A bientôt, Ginny._

Harry soupira et posa la lettre. Il voyait bien que ses amis voulaient lui remonter le moral et il leur en était reconnaissant. Cependant il ne se sentait pas plus joyeux pour autant. Ils étaient tous à Square Grimmaurd, réunis, et lui était seul dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il était un peu jaloux, bien sûr, mais pas comme l'année dernière.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Encore deux semaines à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici... Il prit un magazine moldu qu'il avait piqué à sa tante et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement. C'était un mensuel sur le jardinage et chaque page était illustrée par des photos de paysages, de fleurs ou de jardins. Toutes ses illustrations lui donnaient envie de sortir, de sentir le vent sur son visage.

Il arrêta soudain de tourner les pages. Il fixait une photo d'un cimetière fleuri de chrysanthèmes, comme hypnotisé. Il n'était jamais aller voir les tombes de ses parents… Et s'il demandait la permission d'y aller à Dumbledore ; il donnerait son accord, non ? Il ferma brutalement le magazine et chuchota rageusement :

"Il ne voudrait pas… Trop dangereux à cause de cette maudite prophétie !"

Entendre sa voie lui fit du bien. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti se promener était deux semaines auparavant et il ne ressortirait pas avant son anniversaire. Ensuite, il irait sûrement à Square Grimmaurd et serait de nouveau enfermé dans cette sinistre maison.

"Comme Sirius", pensa-t-il tristement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il sortit dans le couloir et commença à descendre les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait l'intention d'aller dans la cuisine prendre un peu de nourriture vu que son oncle avait l'intention de l'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée du lendemain. Il faisait sombre et le bruit de la télévision lui parvenait du salon. La porte de la salle de séjour était grande ouverte et Harry aperçut les trois Dursley assis devant la télé où défilaient des pages de publicité.

Harry soupira, exaspéré par sa famille intoxiquée de télévision. Il sauta par dessus la marche qui craquait et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit une voix claire et monotone déclarer :

_"Vous êtes stressé ? Vous êtes déprimé ? Votre entourage vous oppresse ? Prenez une journée de congé et venez dans notre centre de…"_

Harry s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. La publicité continuait et la femme en robe blanche près d'une piscine disait :

_"Même une journée de repos ou de solitude peut être magique ; partez le matin et relaxez-vous, vous réfléchirez ensuite plus posément et vous…"_

Harry en avait entendu assez et fila dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Il prit une bouteille d'eau, deux pommes, se fit trois sandwichs et alla dans l'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa _famille _vautrée dans le canapé et ouvrit le sac à mains de sa tante qui était sur une chaise près de la porte. Il fouilla silencieusement dans toutes les poches et prit le porte-monnaie en cuir de sa tante.

Il le tint quelques instants entre ses mains, un doute lui effleurant l'esprit. Ce qu'il allait faire était vraiment mal, comme on lui avait dit lorsqu'il était enfant, mais…

"Après tout ce qu'il m'ont fait…" pensa Harry en ouvrant le porte-monnaie. Il retira cinquante livres et remit tout comme il l'avait trouvé. Il glissa l'argent dans la poche de son jean trop large et remonta dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit ; non sans avoir caché la nourriture sous la latte vacante sous son lit.

Demain il partirait. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte vu qu'il était sensé rester dans sa chambre toute la journée sans sortir. Harry prit son vieux réveil et le régla pour qu'il sonne à cinq heures. Il partirait le lendemain matin avant le lever du soleil et rentrerait le soir après le départ de tante Marge.

Son envie de sortir de sortir de la maison était déjà grande et la publicité l'avait convaincu. Lui aussi prendrait son jour de congé ; non pas qu'il ait envie d'aller dans le centre de relaxation dont la publicité faisait éloge mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Demain, il ira enfin là où il désirait tant aller. Il ira sans la permission de Dumbledore. Demain, il ira à Godric Hollow, là où il présumait que ses parents étaient enterrés.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente du réveil qui tira Harry de son sommeil empli de cauchemar. Il avait eût du mal à s'endormir la veille, trop appréhensif pour la journée du lendemain.

Il se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et remplit son sac à dos de la nourriture qu'il avait préparée le jour précédent. Puis, sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre heureusement ouverte (son oncle était venu le voir le soir précédent et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne fermerait pas sa porte à clé mais qu'il n'avait aucun cas le droit de sortir) ; ce qui arrangeait plutôt Harry.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et Harry atteignit la porte d'entrée à tâtons. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se rappela du système d'alarme.

"Et mince…" chuchota-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le code de déverrouillage. Il soupira avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres en pensant à quoi une alarme moldue servirait si Voldemort voulait pénétrer dans la maison et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait dans les mains jusqu'à présent.

Il alla dans la cuisine, monta sur l'évier, ouvrit la fenêtre et atterrit sur la pelouse verte du jardin. Il retint sa respiration et resta complètement immobile quelques secondes en essayant de percevoir ou entendre le moindre mouvement du membre de l'Ordre du Phénix de garde cette nuit.

Comme rien n'avait bougé, Harry ramassa lentement une pierre, et, glissant sa main droite hors de la cape, la lança de toutes ses forces contre une poubelle en métal à une dizaine de mètres. Un grand "GONG !" retentit dans la rue et un buisson trembla bruyamment. Harry plissa des yeux et aperçut le bout d'une baguette magique entre les branches du buisson.

Il se mit alors à marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans la direction opposée. Arrivé à un carrefour, il prit la route principale allant vers le centre de Londres. Harry frissonna et serra sa cape d'invisibilité contre lui et son sac à dos. Il regarda nerveusement derrière lui, et, voyant que personne ne le suivait, soupira de soulagement et se mit en route, le cœur battant.

* * *

L'aube venait de se lever lorsque Harry atteint la gare de King's Cross. Les pâles rayons du soleil illuminaient les quais et Harry, de nouveau visible – il avait pris un bus moldu – se dirigea vers une grande carte de Londres et ses environs.

"Alors, Godric Hollow…" murmura-t-il en cherchant le nom de la ville dans la liste en ordre alphabétique. "Ah ! Voilà…"

Il trouva le petit point rouge qui représentait la ville. Il se trouvait presque en dehors de la carte et a station de train la plus proche se trouvait à Preston, une ville à quelques kilomètres de Godric Hollow. Harry s'approcha du seul guichet ouvert et demanda poliment à l'homme qui s'y trouvait :

"Un aller-retour pour Preston s'il-vous-plait".

"Vers quelles heures ?" demanda l'homme entre deux bâillements étouffés.

"Pour l'aller, le plus tôt possible ; et pour le retour, vers vingt-et-une heure ce soir", répondit Harry en fouillant dans ses poches pour trouver les billets qu'il avait piqués à sa tante.

"Trente-cinq livres", déclara l'homme en tapotant quelques touches sur le clavier d'un ordinateur.

Harry lui tendit l'argent, prit les deux tickets qu'il venait d'acheter et fila avant que l'homme ne se réveille complètement et lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici, seul et si tôt le matin.

Il regarda un des tickets et vit que le train qu'il devait prendre partait dans une demi-heure. En attendant le départ, Harry alla dans une cabine de toilettes et y resta enfermé de peur que quelqu'un l'ai suivit et l'aperçoive sur le quai.

* * *

Cependant, trois heures plus tard, Maugrey Fol Œil paniqua pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il était arrivé à neuf heures pour relever le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix de sa garde de nuit devant chez Harry Potter. Il avait rencontré Mundungus qui l'avait informé que tout avait été calme et qu'une personne assez "enrobée" était arrivée une heure plus tôt. Ils s'étaient ensuite salués froidement et Mundugus avait transplané dans un crac bruyant.

Maugrey, chapeau sur la tête, commença alors à marcher lentement dans la rue de son pas boitant. Puis par mesure de sécurité, il décida de regarder à travers les murs de la maison.

"On ne sait jamais," grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, "vigilance constante !"

Le cousin de Harry Potter se trouvait comme d'habitude devant la télé et trois adultes étaient dans le jardin en train de discuter autour de tasses de thé. Maugrey regarda alors dans la chambre d'Harry.

Personne…

Fol Œil fronça les sourcils ; il ne l'avait pas vu au premier étage et dans le jardin pourtant… Il regarda alors dans la cave.

Personne…

Il sortit sa baguette et regarda dans chaque recoin de la maison. Pas de trace de Harry. Maugrey enleva son chapeau, se mit derrière un tronc d'arbre et pointa sa baguette vers la rue comme s'il attendait une attaque.

"Mundungus…" grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant. "Ce charlatan n'a rien vu, comme d'habitude !"

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts en vue, il leva sa baguette vers le ciel et lança un sort de détection. Ce sort pouvait détecter la personne de son choix à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Toujours pas de Harry. Maugrey jura et disparu précipitamment à Square Grimmaurd sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si aucun moldu ne l'avait vu avec sa baguette.

Il apparut dans le hall dans un crac peu discret et se précipita dans la cuisine. La mère de Sirius, réveillée par le bruit de l'apparition, se mit à crier des insanités de sa propre invention :

"Traîtres à votre sang ! Sortez de ma noble demeure, sales vermines !"

"Dumbledore ! DUMBLEDORE !" s'époumona l'ancien auror en entrant dans la cuisine emplie de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix prenant leur petit déjeuner. "Où est Dumbledore?" demanda-t-il au professeur Mc Gonagall.

"Il n'est pas là", informa celle-ci, surprise de voir Maugrey si énervé. "Mais p…"

"Pas de mais ! Appelez-le tout de suite, c'est urgent !" vociféra-t-il en postillonant, ses horribles cicatrices se tordants sur son visage. Toutes les personnes assises à table levèrent le nez de leurs assiettes et demandèrent toutes en même temps :

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il y a eu une attaque quelque part ?"

"MISERABLES SANG DE BOURBE … !" hurlait Madame Black.

"Alastor, pourquoi est-ce que… ?"

"ASSEZ ! APPELEZ DUMBLEDORE OU JE VOUS CONJELE TOUS SUR PLACE ! » hurla Fol Œil, de plus en plus inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry Potter.

"Moins fort, Alastor, les enfants dorment encore… Le professeur Dumbledore arrive, je l'ai appelé par cheminette", déclara Molly Weasley en s'approchant de la table, un bol de porridge dans chaque main.

"Alastor", commença Minerva McGonagall en regardant Mundungus qui dormait dans un fauteuil, ses cheveux sales et gras lui tombant sur les yeux, "n'étiez-vous pas sensé être de garde chez Harry ?"

Un grand silence tomba sur la cuisine et lorsque Maugrey leur lança un regard signifiant clairement : "D'après vous ?", Remus Lupin se leva d'un bond et voulu dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée en lançant joyeusement : "Bonjour tout le monde !"

Et il remarqua les mines affolées de toutes les personnes autour de lui.

* * *

_La suite la semaine prochaine! Les reviews sont les bienvenues!_


	2. Panique et découvertes

_Bonjour! Hé hé…, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet horrible retard...! J'ai honte... Mais j'ai quand même une excuse: mon ordi a eu un "petit" problème et après il y avait les vacances, et après la rentrée qui a démarrée sur les chapeaux de roues, et après... Je suis pardonnée? Non? Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)_

_Merci beaucoup à mes 5 premiers reviewers pour cette fic! Continuez à lire! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre vu que tous mes fichiers se sont effacés (envie de meurtre) mais ça sera dans 2 semaines environs. Bonne lecture... et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-) !_

_Emmeraude_

* * *

_Un grand silence tomba sur la cuisine et lorsque Maugrey leur lança un regard signifiant clairement : "D'après vous ?", Remus Lupin se leva d'un bond et voulu dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée en lançant joyeusement : "Bonjour tout le monde !"_

_Et il remarqua les mines affolées de toutes les personnes autour de lui._

"Alastor, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il immédiatement d'une voix grave.

"OU EST MA CHERE NIECE BELLA ?" continuait la voix de Madame Black.

"Albus, j'ai regardé partout dans la maison et il n'y a pas de trace de Potter ! Je venais d'arriver et ce charlatan alcoolique m'avait dit que Potter n'était pas sortit ! Mais il n'est pas là ! J'ai même essayé de le localiser avec le _locatus_ ! Rien !" dit précipitamment Maugrey, son œil magique roulant sans but dans son orbite.

"Remus, Kingsley, Arthur et Alastor, venez avec moi, nous allons chez Harry. Immédiatement !" ordonna Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement de poignet si rapide qu'on aurait cru que sa baguette était apparut directement dans sa main. "Miss Tonks, allez au ministère voir si des traces de sorts ou de magie noire ont été repérées dans la journée d'hier et cette nuit au quatre Privet Drive", dit-il avant de disparaître silencieusement, bientôt suivi par quatre "CRAC !".

Molly Weasley s'était effondrée sur la chaise la plus proche et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle disait d'une voix bouleversée :

"Oh mon pauvre petit Harry… Il a sûrement été enlevé… Oh Merlin ! Je le savais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans cette maison…"

Soudain, cinq têtes ensommeillées apparurent de derrière la porte. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux virent Mme Weasley pleurer et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents parler anxieusement entre eux.

"Maman ?" demanda Ron en ouvrant grands les yeux.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" dit Ginny précipitamment, bien plus réveillée que ses frères, "On a entendu des cris…"

Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, mis sa main devant sa bouche d'un air affolé.

"Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

"Justement, on ne sait pas…" dit un jeune membre d'un ton hésitant.

"Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?" dirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

"Il… Il a disparu", sanglota leur mère en sortant un mouchoir de la poche de son tablier.

Ron et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent d'un air affolé et anxieux avant de s'asseoir d'un même mouvement sur une chaise.

* * *

Au même moment, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Kingsley, Maugrey et Lupin se trouvaient dans la chambre de Harry. Ils avaient transplané directement ici quelques instants plus tôt et les Dursley ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de leur neveu.

Tandis que Maugrey et Dumbledore lançaient des sorts de détection de magie , Lupin et l'auror Kingsley fouillaient dans les affaires de Harry pour voir s'il manquait quelque chose. Mr Weasley, lui, avait sorti une des oreilles à rallonge qu'il avait confisquée à ses jumeaux et l'avait fait pendre par la fenêtre pour écouter la conversation entre les Dursley et la femme dans le jardin.

"Pas une trace de magie", déclara Fol Œil d'un air renfrogné.

"Il manque sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité", informa Remus Lupin en fixant Dumbledore. "Albus, vous ne pensez quand même pas que…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux. Ils semblèrent communiquer par une sorte de télépathie car, quelques instants plus tard, Remus Lupin hocha la tête et le directeur se tourna vers Mr Weasley.

"Arthur, ont-ils mentionné quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser ?" demanda-t-il en prenant un parchemin et une plume sur le bureau d'Harry.

"Alors…" commença Arthur Weasley en tirant sur l'oreille à rallonge pour la ranger. "La femme avec les Dursley est la sœur de Mr Dursley. Elle est apparemment venue fêter son anniversaire ici. Mrs Dursley l'a informée que Harry était puni et enfermé dans sa chambre…"

"Et bien il n'est pas là !" râla Fol Œil en enlevant son œil magique pour le rincer d'un coup de baguette.

"Merci Alastor, nous avions remarqué", ironisa Kingsley, visiblement agacé par la mauvaise humeur de l'ex-auror. "Continue, s'il-te-plait", demanda-t-il à Mr Weasley.

"Je voulais juste préciser sur quel ton ils parlent de Harry", reprit celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil accusateur à Dumbledore qui avait sortit une espèce de boule de verre qui brillait de l'intérieur. La sphère tenait dans son poing mais semblait tourner sur elle-même.

"Ils n'ont pas compris ce que je leur ai dit il y a deux semaines ?" grogna Maugrey avec un petit rictus aux lèvres en se remémorant la peur qu'il avait faite aux Dursley à la gare de Kings Cross quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Remus Lupin à Dumbledore en montrant de doigt la petite boule du doigt qui semblait être en feu.

Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas et se mit à marmonner une incantation. Soudain, la boule de verre devint noire et le directeur fixa le centre de la sphère, comme s'il y voyait quelque chose.

Les quatres autres s'approchèrent de lui pour entrevoir ce que voyait Dumbledore mais tous ne virent que du noir. Puis, tout d'un coup, la boule redevint brillante et Dumbledore s'assit au bureau de Harry, plume à la main. Il écrivit un bref message sur un bout de parchemin qu'il posa bien en vue sur le lit de Harry. Tous le regardaient comme s'il était finalement devenu complètement sénile sauf Remus qui rangea sa baguette d'un air peiné.

"Albus, il faut chercher Potter, pas lui laisser un message…" dit Maugrey comme s'il essayait de raisonner un petit enfant.

"Il va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas…" rassura celui-ci avant de se tourner vers Remus. "Je crains que vous n'ayez eu raison encore une fois, mon cher Remus ; il est partit de son plein gré."

"QUOI ?" s'exclamèrent Mr Weasley et Maugrey d'une même voix.

"Laissez-moi finir", intima Dumbledore en regardant les Dursley par la fenêtre. "Cette sphère de cristal," dit-il en sortant la boule brillante de sa poche, "et une _animam legata_. Quand Harry est rentré à Poudlard il y a cinq ans, j'ai utilisé un sort pour lier une partie de son âme à l'_animam legata_. Il n'en existe que deux dans le monde et elles ne répondent qu'à leur légitime propriétaire", expliqua-t-il aux autres qui l'écoutaient attentivement. "Lorsqu'elles sont liées à l'âme d'une personne, leur propriétaire peut avoir accès au proche passé de cette personne".

"Mais cette personne n'a plus d'intimité !" s'exclama Mr Weasley, outré.

"C'est pour cela que l'existence des deux _animam legata_ est tenue secrète à la population magique", dit le directeur avant de rajouter : "La deuxième _animam legata_ appartient à un sorcier japonais – par ailleurs très sympathique – vivant reclus sur une petite île. Elle est entre de bonnes mains…"

"Est-ce que Harry sait que vous pouvez voir une partie de son passé ?" interrompit Remus qui paraissait en colère contre le directeur.

"Je ne lui ai pas encore dit…" avoua alors Dumbledore. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable de cacher des choses à Harry mais c'étaient des mesures nécessaires pour sa sécurité…

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de le mettre au courant ?" hurla le loug-garou, ses yeux brillant de rage contenue.

"Pas si fort, Lupin, ou les moldus vont t'entendre", bougonna Fol Œil.

"Albus, je peux comprendre que ce sujet soit très intéressant mais que fait-on maintenant ? Vous avez dit que Mr Potter était apparemment partit de son plein gré, alors…" dit Kingsley en regardant anxieusement Remus serrant des poings. Il était connu pour son calme hors du commun et le voir en colère faisait peur. Et il n'était pas bon d'avoir un loup-garou en colère près de soi… Pas bon du tout…

"Rentrez au QG et dîtes à tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je leur parlerai après m'être expliqué avec Remus", informa Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers celui-ci et lui dire : "Dans la salle de réunion." Et il disparut silencieusement.

* * *

"Preston, deux minutes d'arrêt. Preston deux minutes d'arrêt."

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix forte provenant des haut-parleurs. Il prit son sac et se dirigea prestement vers la porte du train. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva sur un quai désert. Le sifflet du contrôleur retentit dans l'air et le train redémarra. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un tournant et s'empressa de sortir de la gare. Preston n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé ; c'était une petite ville de campagne et le soleil tapait fort sur le goudron grisâtre des trottoirs.

Harry se trouvait sur une place déserte bordée par une petite église, quelques maisons typiques d'Angleterre et un bar. Ne voyant pas de panneaux d'indication, il entra dans le bar sombre et aperçut le barman derrière la caisse discutant avec une personne âgée. Il était mince comme un clou et avait de longs cheveux gris lui tombant sur les épaules. Lorsque Harry entra, il le fixa de ses deux petits yeux marron d'un air suspicieux. Harry lui donna la cinquantaine et dit poliment :

"Bonjour. Je dois me rendre à Godric Hollow. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la route à prendre s'il-vous-plait ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit le barman ayant l'air soulagé pour une raison inconnue, "vous voyez la maison bleue claire là-bas ?" demanda-t-il en pointant la maison du doigt.

"Oui."

"Et bien, après cette maison tournez à droite puis la seconde à gauche. Ensuite il suffit d'aller tout droit durant deux kilomètres environ et vous serez arrivé," expliqua le barman en se remettant à essuyer des verres.

"Merci beaucoup," remercia Harry avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Jeune homme, excusez-moi !" interpella soudain le vieillard avec qui le barman discutait avant l'arrivé de Harry.

Harry se retourna, le cœur battant en espérant que cette personne ne le reconnaisse pas ; ce qui était une pensée assez stupide car il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant.

"Excusez ma curiosité mais qu'allez vous faire à Godric Hollow ?" demanda le vieillard d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

"Heu… Je… Je vais voir un ami", mentit Harry, "il m'a invité à venir le voir et j'ai accepté."

"Ah… Et vos parents ne vous accompagnent pas ?"

"Heu… Non… Ils travaillent," répondit Harry qui sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe droite. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Et pourquoi ce vieillard lui posait-il autant de questions ? Il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort quand même ?

"Je comprend…" continua le vieil homme pas gêné le moins du monde de sa curiosité. "C'est la première fois que vous venez dans le coin ?"

"William !" s'écria le barman. "Vous êtes un peu trop curieux aujourd'hui je trouve !"

"Sers-moi un autre verre au lieu de dire des sottises," ordonna celui-ci d'une voix nasillarde.

Harry remarqua la complicité qui liait les deux hommes, c'était comme si cette conversation en cachait une autre plus complexe.

"Heu… Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens," admit Harry en regardant le barman lancer un coup d'œil au vieillard qui reprit en se penchant vers Harry, soudain devenu sérieux :

"Alors permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil jeune homme : ne vous approchez pas de la maison en ruine."

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry même s'il savait déjà de quelle maison cet inconnu devait parler.

"Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est hantée ; il y a eu deux morts là-bas," expliqua le barman d'un ton sinistre et complètement sérieux.

"C'était un jeune couple avec un bébé qui a disparu le soir de leurs morts. Personne ne sait ce qui s'y est passé…" rajouta le vieillard avec dans ses yeux gris une étrange lueur de peur et de regret.

"Ha… Heu… Merci beaucoup pour vos indications mais il se fait tard et heu… mon ami m'attend," bredouilla Harry avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte il entendit :

"J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…"

"William, tu es…"

Harry n'en entendit pas plus car il se mit à courir. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta deux minutes plus tard et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une route goudronnée rectiligne, encadrée par d'immenses champs de colza. Les cigales se faisaient entendre bruyamment et le soleil paraissait embraser les fleurs jaunes de colza. L'Angleterre n'avait pas connu un été aussi chaud depuis bien longtemps…

D'après le barman, Godric Hollow se trouvait à deux kilomètres se rappela Harry qui se mit à marcher en repensant aux paroles du vieillard.

"Maison en ruine…"

"Elle est hantée…"

"Deux morts…"

Ces mots se mirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête comme des feuilles dans le vent.

"Au moins, je sais que c'est le bon endroit," murmura Harry avant de continuer à marcher, seul dans la campagne anglaise.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé?_


	3. Godric Hollow

Remus Lupin apparut directement dans la salle de réunion. Le professeur Dumbledore s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur un fauteuil en velour près de la cheminée remplie de bûches empilées. Dès que Remus s'approcha du directeur celui-ci fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant et dit à Remus :

"Asseyez-vous, Remus."

Remus s'assit sans un mot, le regard froid. Puis, allant droit au but, il demanda :

"Quand allez-vous mettre Harry au courant pour l'animam legata ?"

"Remus, je…" commença Dumbledore en faisant rouler la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

"Stop Albus ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne veux pas de discours grandiloquent ; je veux une réponse claire, nette et précise !" s'énerva Remus, ses yeux pétillants de colère.

"J'avais l'intention de lui dire à la rentrée", avoua Dumbledore en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. "Après sa réaction il y a quelques semaines quand je l'ai mis au courant pour la prophétie…"

"Sa réaction ?" souffla Remus, semblant s'être un peu calmé. Sa curiosité surmonta sa colère et il but une gorgée de thé pour se détendre.

"Il n'a pas très bien pris le fait de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant plus tôt et a… disons qu'il a... un peu dérangé mon bureau", expliqua le directeur avec une lueur de regret dans le regard.

Remus ne dit rien et se leva. Dumbledore l'observa, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien.

"Harry n'est plus un enfant", déclara Remus soudainement.

"Je le sais", répondit doucement Dumbledore, voyant où voulait en venir Remus. "J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs en lui cachant tant de…"

"Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à lui cacher la vérité, Albus ?"

"Je veux d'abord qu'il me pardonne, sinon il se pourrait bien qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance", avoua tristement le vieux directeur à contrecœur.

"Et comment comptez-vous faire pour qu'il vous pardonne ?" questionna Remus, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Je vais lui parler et… je l'ai laissé aller à Godric Hollow. Seul."

Remus s'arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond et se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore, incrédule.

"C'est ce que vous avez vu dans l'animam legata ? Il est parti à Godric Hollow ?"

"Oui, il se trouvait à Kings Cross devant une carte et cherchait, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, la ville la plus proche de Godric Hollow. Je suppose qu'il doit déjà s'y trouver", expliqua Dumbledore avant de se lever à son tour. "Il reviendra ce soir."

"Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?" s'inquiéta Remus, toute colère disparue.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il se fera attaquer", répondit le directeur sereinement, "mais s'il a besoin d'aide, je le saurai."

"Comment ?" demanda le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore lui sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Il passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de séjour, il se tourna vers Remus et dit d'un ton enjoué et amusé :

"Ah, ça, mon cher Remus, est un secret bien gardé."

* * *

Harry passa par la porte du cimetière avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait les jambes en feu après une heure de marche sous ce soleil d'été et avait bu presque toute l'eau qu'il avait apportée.

En arrivant il avait tout de suite repéré le cimetière situé à l'entrée du village paisible qu'était Godric Hollow. Il se trouvait sur une petite colline; les tombes de marbre blanc semblaient s'illuminer au soleil et le cimetière disparaissait alors sous une lumière blanche éblouissante. Harry se remit à marcher; il passa lentement dans les allées fleuries, lisant les noms sur les tombes. John Crush, Steven Watson, Margaret Ripen…

Puis soudain, il aperçut deux tombes côte à côte dépourvues de fleurs et assaillies par les mauvaises herbes. Harry s'avança lentement et lut l'inscription gravée sur une plaque de marbre rose posée entre les deux tombes :

James & Lily

POTTER

Ensemble dans la vie comme dans la mort,

Parents et amis formidables,

R.I.P

Un étrange symbole semblait avoir été rajouté au-dessus de l'inscription. C'était une fleur de lys entrecroisée avec une épée dont le manche paraissait être en flamme. Harry s'accroupit, et sans s'en rendre compte, murmura :

"Salut, papa, maman."

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et agenouillé devant les tombes de ses parents, il continua à pleurer silencieusement, et tout ce qu'il avait cru qu'il dirait resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Il ne pleurait pas à cause de la douleur de les avoir perdu ; il ne se souvenait presque pas d'eux et ne leur avait même jamais parlé. Mais il pleurait par jalousie de ses amis qui avaient leurs parents à leurs côtés, il pleurait aussi pour tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à ses parents et pour tout l'amour qu'il aurait pu recevoir et qu'il ne recevrait jamais. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir se rappeler d'eux et du moindre trait de leurs visages sans devoir regarder des photos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et alla ramasser quelques fleurs sur l'herbe à quelques mètres. Il fit un petit bouquet et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule. _Un adolescent de quinze ans qui ramassent des fleurs des champs, on aura tout vu !_ pensa-t-il. Il revint devant les tombes et y posa délicatement les fleurs.

"Je reviendrais", promit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le village.

* * *

Quand Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle de séjour toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. Tonks était revenue du ministère et chuchotait avec Ron et Hermione qui arboraient une mine anxieuse. Mme Weasley, qui semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, se leva dès qu'elle aperçut Dumbledore et s'écria :

"Où est Harry ? Arthur ne m'a rien dit et…"

Dumbledore leva sa main droite pour obtenir le silence et déclara calmement :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, il n'a été ni attaqué, ni enlevé, et il ne lui est rien arrivé."

Un brouhaha éclata dans la pièce alors que tous se mettaient à chuchoter entre eux, incrédules.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Privet Drive alors ?" demanda Dedalus Diggle d'une voix forte.

"Il s'est rendu quelque part – sans mon autorisation, je l'avoue – mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile d'aller le chercher. Il reviendra ce soir", assura le directeur de Poudlard en regardant tout le monde d'un air bienveillant.

"Mais il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose !" s'affola Mme Weasley en tordant ses mains sur son tablier magique qui faisait disparaître les tâches automatiquement. "Il est tout seul et…"

"Molly ! Harry sait se débrouiller seul", réprimanda son mari, même si lui aussi était inquiet pour Harry.

"Mais c'est un enfant ! Et après ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius, vous ne devriez pas le laissez seul !"

"Assez ! Arthur a raison, Molly", dit Dumbledore qui au fond de lui savait qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter. "Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, je serais dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Il est temps que je me mette à trier toute cette paperasse qui encombre mes étagères !"

Et avant que Molly ne puisse rajouter quelque chose il disparut sans un bruit.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à se balader. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'approcher des ruines de la maison qui l'avaient abritée avant que Voldemort attaque sa famille et avait donc décidé de marcher sans but tout en restant loin des ruines à la sortie du village.

Il était en train de marcher à travers un champ de blé en repensant à la prophétie quand il entendit des voix effrayées :

"Il y en a un qui arrive !"

"Attention!"

Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et scruta nerveusement les environs, prêt à fuir ou à se battre.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. _Stupide idée et stupide question, Harry… se dit-il. Si tu continus comme ça tu vas attirer tous les mangemorts de la région._

"Il communique…"

"Pourtant je n'en sens qu'un."

"Il parle tout seul, alors."

Les voix semblaient provenir du sol. Harry fronça les sourcils devant leurs phrases étranges avant de ranger sa baguette en se traitant d'idiot. C'étaient des serpents… Et lui qui avait cru qu'un mangemort arrivait ! Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque; au moins, Fol Œil serait fier de lui ! Il se concentra sur l'image d'un serpent dans sa tête et pour casser sa solitude tenta :

"Où êtes-vous ?"

"Il a parlé !" s'exclama une voix sifflante et surprise.

"J'ai entendu, merci, mes capteurs sensoriels ne sont peut-être pas très performants mais ceux auditifs sont en pleine forme !" répliqua une autre voix.

"Il a parlé notre langue !" susurra un troisième serpent caché dans les herbes.

"Venez, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferais aucun mal", siffla Harry en scrutant les herbes autour de lui. Puis, soudain, trois petites vipères sortirent de sous les épis de blé doré.

La première était de couleur marron avec quelques raies blanchâtres, la deuxième était d'un vert très sombre et sa langue fourchue effleurait le sol pour s'orienter, la troisième quant à elle était d'un simple gris avec une tâche noire sur la tête. Toutes trois ne faisaient pas plus de cinquante centimètres et elles glissèrent silencieusement vers Harry.

"Tu es un des deux humains qui parlent notre langue ?" demanda la vipère verte.

"Heu… oui", répondit Harry en se demandant si ces deux humains étaient bien lui et Voldemort. "Je suis Harry Potter."

"Tu es contre Nagini, alors ?"

"Heu… oui. Bien sûr", bafouilla Harry, prit de court par les questions des serpents. _Est-ce que tous les serpents connaissent le serpent de Voldemort ?_ Il s'accroupit et leur demanda un peu suspicieux : "Comment connaissez-vous Nagini ?"

"Nous la connaissons tous", siffla la vipère grise en réponse. "Son pouvoir est immense et tous les serpents ne sont pas magiques…"

Harry failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il y avait des serpents _magiques _? Et des serpents sans pouvoirs ? Et Nagini semblait être l'équivalent de Voldemort dans la communauté magique… Ainsi il y avait donc des sortes de moldus et de sorciers chez les serpents comme chez les humains. Intéressant…

"Je dois y aller maintenant", informa Harry en se levant. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu de ce champ à discuter en fourchelangue ; si quelqu'un le voyait il le prendrait pour un fou ou un mage noir.

"Attend humain !" s'exclama soudain la vipère marron en redressant sa tête écrasée. "C'était un honneur de parler avec un des Deux."

"Si tu as besoin de nos services, nous vivons et hibernons sur les pierres chaudes à l'orée du bois."

"Les pierres chaudes ?" questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Les vipères devaient parler de pierres au soleil, se dit-il.

"Oui, les serpents savent que les Deux ont combattu sur ces pierres. C'est un lieu sacré pour tous les serpents magiques", expliqua la vipère verte.

Harry se sentit geler sur place. Les pierres dont les vipères parlaient devaient être les ruines de sa maison. Les Deux avaient combattu… Lui et Voldemort avaient combattu…

"Montrez-moi le chemin jusqu'au pierres", ordonna Harry en prenant sa décision. Il allait voir ces ruines.

Les trois vipères se mirent à glisser entre les herbes jaunies et longèrent la lisière de la forêt, suivies de près par Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Harry commençait à apercevoir les toits des maisons de Godric Hollow, il vit enfin les ruines. Des pans de murs tenaient encore debout et des restes d'escaliers montaient vers le ciel où devait auparavant se trouver le deuxième étage. Du lierre s'agrippait aux énormes pierres rectangulaires empilées à terre et des touffes d'herbes avaient poussé à l'intérieur de la maison. Des restes de meubles surgissaient quelques fois de la montagne de pierres, de planches et d'objets.

Les trois vipères se faufilèrent sous une pierre sur laquelle on pouvait encore apercevoir du ciment et un morceau de tapisserie. Harry s'avança lentement, hypnotisé par ce paysage désolant. Que s'était-il passé pour que la maison soit dans cet état ? Tout poussait à croire qu'il y avait eu une explosion ou un tremblement de terre.

"Les serpents magiques viennent ici et restent immobile durant des heures. Il y a une sorte de force sur ces pierres qui les attirent", informa une des vipères de sous la pierre.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Puis, comme attiré par les ruines, il leva sa main droite et toucha un pan du mur. A peine sa paume fut-elle entrée en contact avec la pierre que Harry ressentit une douleur lancinante à sa cicatrice. Il hurla et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. Il était aveuglé par la douleur et crispa ses mains sur son front en continuant de hurler. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur s'évanouit et Harry rouvrit les yeux. Les vipères avaient fuit de sous les pierres, effrayées pas les hurlements de Harry qui se releva tant bien que mal et s'écarta rapidement des ruines en se frottant le front.

Il regarda une dernière fois ce qui avait été sa maison et partit en courant vers la route qui menait à Preston.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Bonne année 2007 à tout le monde!_

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder. Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent; j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et à me donner votre avis. Si il y en a qui se disent: "ça manque d'action" ne vous inquiétez, pas les prochains chapitres en apporteront._

_Laissez-moi des reviews!_

_Emmeraude_


End file.
